Wireless communications enable information to be exchanged using wireless devices, such as cellular telephones and Internet-enabled smart phones. With the ever-increasing demand for wireless bandwidth, it is becoming increasingly important to ensure that wireless networks are optimally deployed.
Typically, wireless communication networks comprise a plurality of telecommunications antennae mounted high above antenna masts, transmission towers, and tall buildings. Each antenna is typically a panel antenna designed to serve a specific area, which in the case of cellular communications is referred to as a cell. The strength of the signal available to wireless devices within the cell is in part based on the precision of the installation of the antenna.
To optimize the strength and bandwidth of the signal, the panel antenna must be properly aligned when it is installed. Due to wind and movement during servicing, the antenna must also be realigned from time to time. Alignment involves both pointing the antenna at a particular azimuth and at a particular mechanical tilt. Even small errors in the azimuth alignment will cause a significant degradation in signal quality. Mechanical tilt errors are not as critical since a mechanical tilt error is typically controlled electronically as well as mechanically.
A multitude of prior art solutions are currently in use for azimuth alignment of panel antennae. Currently, the most accurate alignment apparatus are those that are mounted directly to the antenna during installation and servicing.
Sunsight™ is the manufacturer of one such system that can be mounted either to the side or top of the antenna. The Sunsight system includes GPS antennae that are used to determine the azimuth of the panel antenna to be aligned. When mounted to the side of the antenna (see FIG. 1 that shows the Sunsight system 10), multipath errors are introduced because the GPS antenna are disposed below the antenna to be aligned. When mounted on top of the antenna to be aligned, there can be no guarantee that the system is aligned along a plane from which azimuth is measured, as the top of the antenna may not be completely flat or parallel to such a plane. Furthermore, the system includes a plurality of buttons that, when pressed with any force, will cause the system to be out of alignment. The specifications of the prior art may include: Azimuth accuracy +/−2.0°; Tilt accuracy +/−0.25°; Roll accuracy +/−0.25°; Height accuracy +/−1′ @300″; and Weight 5 lbs.
SPAA™ is another manufacturer of an alignment system. FIG. 2 illustrates a SPAA alignment system 12. This system comes closer to measuring an accurate azimuth than the Sunlight system. It includes two arms, one of which braces the back panel of the antenna and the other which braces the front panel of the antenna. An arm configured to hold an electronic pointing system extends from the front arm. There may be exposed cable on the arms, and a clamp for mounting may be flat on both sides. This prior art example may be unable to guarantee orthogonality with respect to the back surface of the system. The front plate may be where the system is referenced. A user may be required to reach around the atenna to attach the system. The shape and configuration of antennae cause a problem for the SPAA to provide precise alignment.
First, antennae are typically not of trapezoidal cross section. This means that the front panel and back panel of the antennae are not usually parallel. In fact, the front panel is typically curved or of some shape other than flat. Maintaining the two arms in exact parallel alignment is very difficult and even a small misalignment can produce an inaccurate result.
Secondly, antennae are usually designed such that the electronic components in the antennae are disposed toward the back panel or disposed with reference to the back panel. Aligning a pointing device with the front panel can never guarantee that the back panel is aligned. Thus, alignment of the front panel will not necessarily provide the optimal antenna alignment.